Their Soundtrack
by HannaBF
Summary: A collection of song fics that go along with the characters or situations from the books. They can be about any character and be either independent from each other or a sequence. Chapter two is up: Tasha - Better Than Revenge. I accept sugestions.
1. Goodbye

_Hiiii, guys. Is Hanna again. This is just a little song-fic in Rose's POV, during the time right after Dimitri came back from being Strigoi. I'm a little unsure with this one, because is a little more… Angry Rose than what you usually see. But in my mind, she is past the depressed phase and full-head into the angry phase. Anyway, I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer__: I do not own neither Richelle Mead's VA nor Kristina DeBarge's Goodbye. And ain't that sad?_

* * *

><p><em>Am I supposed to put my life on hold<br>because you don't know how to act  
>and you don't know where your life is going<em>

What exactly did you want me to do? Sit tight and wait for you to heal? Like I didn't have a life, too?

_Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
>Pardon me if I don't show it<em>

I was so broken-hearted, so alone… So miserable. And it was all your fault. I trusted you more than anyone and you destroyed me. So yeah, you can say I was… Upset. But no more, my friend, oh no. I _won't_ sit around crying over you anymore. I'm a Hathaway, after all. _  
><em>

_I don't care if I never see you again  
>I'll be alright<br>Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
>but either way baby, I'm gone<em>

I'm like a cat, you know. I'll always land on my foot. So, yeah, I'm alone now, but trust me: I'll be fine. And, just a friendly's advice? Get your crap together. All this self-loathing, Lissa-loving drama is getting tiring. And don't look for me (not that you would, but still) because I won't be there.

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
>Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering<br>I got that new_

I've already been part of your drama, remember? I know exactly what I'm leaving, and believe me, I couldn't be happier. One time was enough, thank you very much. And don't worry, I won't be pinning for you. Actually, I'm going over the top to avoid meeting you. _  
><em>

_I'm a single girl swag  
>Got me with my girls and we're singin' it<br>na na na na, na na na na  
>hey hey hey<br>goodbye  
>na na na na, na na na na<br>hey hey hey  
>goodbye<em>

Bye-bye, comrade! It was a fun ride… For a little while, anyway. But I think is time for some single girl's fun. I know you understand, because you are having your me time too, right? Except you are cutting people who love you out and suffering and I'm living life to the fullest.

_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
>I know you like the long 'do,<br>had to switch my attitude up_

Gosh, the expression on people's face when I showed up short-haired… It was priceless. But I had to do it. I loved my hair long, but so did you. Too many memories that I don't need. New hair, new Rose, new life, that's my new motto. I was sick of feeling like I was dying with you. So I decided to live a little. Enough of sorry-filled, sad Rose. Long live the happy new Rose! _  
><em>

_Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
>on the passenger side<br>too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
>I don't care if I never see you again<em>

I won't be sitting in the passenger sit watching you drive and hearing your crap music anymore. I've got my own ride now, a decent car, Zmey's gift, not that old thrash we used back in the Academy. And I play actual good music in there, not something that sound like what my grandmother might've liked to hear, unlike you. _  
><em>

_I'll be alright  
>Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,<br>but either way baby, I'm gone_

If you ever come back to being the guy I loved (which I doubt you will), well… Don't call me. I'm so out of your reach now, baby._  
><em>

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
>Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering<br>I got that new  
>I'm a single girl swag<em>

Single and having fun, that's the word! I had enough of relationships for a while. A _long_ while. Not even Adrian. It's time for me to let go and remember that there is more to life than a guy. _  
><em>

_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it_

Who knew Mia could be so fun? And Sidney, too, when we managed to drag her along. Lissa could be here, too, of course, but she is too busy mothering you. But that's okay; Christian and his friends fill in for her for the time being. _  
><em>

_na na na na, na na na na  
>hey hey hey<br>goodbye  
>na na na na, na na na na<br>hey hey hey  
>goodbye<em>

_hey hey, hey hey hey  
>goodbye<em>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I really don't know where that came out from. One second I was listening to the music and, in the other, BANG. I'm posting it. Oh, well.<em>

_But, if you guys like it, leave a review. If enough people liked it, I have other song-fic ideas, and I could continue the story._

_Just a little message; If you're waiting for the next chapter of _Past Bonds Never Fade, _don't worry. I'm almost done with it, but I'm having some problems with the ending. I'll try to post it before Christmas, as a little present, but if I can't, well, at least you know it will come._

_Hanna_


	2. Better Than Revenge

_Disclaimer: I still don't own VA since the last time you heard from me, sadly. Richelle Mead still does._

* * *

><p><em>(Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did)<em>

_(Ha... time for a little revenge)_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him<br>_

It was summer when I received his letter. He was coming to work in the Academy! I was heart-broken over what happened to Ivan, of course, but still. He would be right there, where my nephew studied! I could finally try something. Investing on my feelings with him living in Russia had always been a problem.

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<br>I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<em>

I wish I hadn't waited until winter to go, because by then I was too late. She was already there. But I thought: "She is his student. He went to collect her. Plus, she is Viktoria's age. He just misses his sister and feels responsible for her". But I was wrong. She had been stealing him all along, right under my nose.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

She thinks I'm some stupid, weak royal Moroi, but she's wrong. I never forget an insult, and I'll never let it slide by. Sooner or later, I'll catch her for this.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress Whoa<br>And she's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress Whoa<em>

Oh, please. What on earth has he seen in her? She is nothing! Some Guardian talent, maybe, but that's all. She is nothing more than a slut. Her little stunts with boys around the Academy are very well-known. How could he fall for her trap?

_Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge<br>(Better than revenge) ha_

When I make my move, you won't know what to do, I swear. Right now, I'm playing nice, but when I get you, I'll take the support away from you so quick you won't even know what happened.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

She is always "oh-so-cheerful", going to a party here, messing with friends there, sneaking around with the Ashford kid, flirting with the Ivashkov… She is always having fun, making people want to have fun with her. It's so sickly sweet. And now she looks _at me _like I'm a bitch because I'm going around with Dimka, _who should be with me_, from the beginning. And she thinks I don't even see it.

_And she thinks I'm psycho  
>Cause I like to rhyme her name with things<br>but sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

You can't step on people to get what you want, Rose, dear, because one of these people will grab you ankle and pull you down. And not all the fancy dresses Lissa own to borrow you will save you from that.

_(Think about what you did)_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress whoa<br>But she's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress whoa<em>

Everyone knows she is a blood whore. Even her mother pulls her aside to try making her have some dignity.

_Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge (Ha ha)<em>

I'll lay quiet and plot my moves, slowly, taking my time. But when I put them to use, they'll never fail.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him but haven't you heard<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<em>

He denied me and now you think you have him. You think you're o so secure with this that you've given up on your despise of me. Now you're even sympathetic, but I know what's really going on through your head. You're thinking you should be nice to that stupid vanquished woman, but make no mistakes, honey: You won the battle, but the war is far from over.

_Whoa, whoa  
>(And think about... what)<em>

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

He really thinks she is sweet and kind and caring… Is pathetic. I feel like we are not even talking about the same Rose, because the one I know, Rose Hathaway, is in no Universe a 'good person'. She is a whore, just that, but she plays him just right. He doesn't see it.

_She's an actress whoa  
>She's better known for the things that she does<br>On the mattress whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
>Won't make you many friends<em>

She should know that she can't just have any guy that she wants. Some men are off limits. And when you cross this limits, you can annoy a lot of people… Or maybe just that one wrong person…

_She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

You will never escape once you're in my target, girl. And once I devise a plan to catch you, it will never fail.

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>Cause I don't think you do oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do I don't think you do<em>

It's not so easy, now, is it? You can't just waltz through life anymore, and now you're lost. I've always known that, when it all came down to it, you would be weak. But hey; is not my fault that I have things to offer him that you will never be able to. Don't be _too_ upset, though, darling. Is only natural that he takes my offer, and if that results on you being all alone… Oh, well. Tough luck.

_Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>_

Do you still feel all superior to me, Rose? Because you sure used to. But I don't think you have all that left in you. But don't worry; I'm a good sport. I practically won already, but I won't brag about it to you. I will just take my laurels and leave and you won't ever see me again. Or him.

_See you deserve some applause  
>Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage_


End file.
